New Directions
by RedGoddessEclipse
Summary: Every one she loved was dead. The one she loved the most betrayed her. Just as Sakura was about to give up, she was given a second chance. What does this "chance" include. Will Sakura be able to move on, will she still hold onto the pain of the past. Or will her life take a new direction.


Hi guys, so, I decided to rewrite the two chapters I have written. I really hope you like it, and I'm sorry if I haven't updated my other stories.

Here it is, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Ch. 1

Why do people have to die? I always ask myself that question. Why?! I mean, are we just here to live and die? Dying, that was the first thought I had when this war started. Are we just here to battle and to die, or is there another purpose in life? Life... My life wasn't always this complicated; it was happy and peaceful. I thought nothing could have gone wrong at that moment. But like always, I was wrong.

Sometimes, I ask my myself what would've happened if I hadn't been so weak and fragile. What if I was strong enough and made Sasuke stay in the village? What if I hadn't made Naruto promise me to bring Sasuke back? However, like always, everything must go wrong in my (Sakura Haruno's) life.

The moment Sasuke left me on that bench, my heart was shattered into a million pieces. I never felt so helpless in my life, it was like watching someone kill my friends and family. The one who took it the hardest was Naruto. He was the one who was sent to bring Sasuke back to the village and failed. Because of my stupid mistakes, Naruto had to suffer the most. I owe him, more than I could ever hope to repay him. I owe him my life.

And now, even when I am stronger than before, I am just as helpless. I can't save his life. He's in my arms, bleeding out, and there is nothing I can do. The blast hit him straight on. I feel so utterly and completely disgusted with myself, I am not even able to save my own teammate. What kind of person am I?!

He has cuts all over his body, and a hole where Sasuke blasted him with his Shidori through his chest. That jerk, why did he join Madara? How could he do this, after he already took so much from us?! From me! I should have killed him when I had the chance. But now, it's too late. Naruto is losing a lot of blood, and I don't have the chakra left to heal him. I am useless at this point. If he doesn't get medical help this instant, he will...

"Sakura-chan."

I snapped out of my thoughts. Naruto was looking at me, his skin already turning cold and pale. "Its going to be alright Naruto," I said, more for my own benefit than his.

"Sakura, you know it won't be. I won't make it. I know you don't have enough chakra left to heal me."

"Don't say that! Everything is going to be fine!" I shouted with tears in my eyes, my voice breaking near the end.

"There is no need to cry, Sakura-chan. I'll be fine. Look, this isn't as bad as it seems." A soft smile flitted across his face briefly, "I'll be able to see my parents again."

"Sakura, I need you to do something for m-..." He coughed up blood before he could finish speaking.

Carefully, I maneuvered Naruto into a sitting position so that I could hear him better.

"I need you to do something for me," he whispered, looking up at the sky.

I looked at him confused. What does he want me to do? There is nothing I can do! NOTHING!

"Yes, I'll do anything you want," I said, shaking with the strength of my emotions.

"I created a time traveling jutsu just before the village was destroyed. It lets someone travel back in time to change the past."

I looked at him in shock. There was no way he could have created such a jutsu. I mean, Naruto is smart and strong, but there was no way that he could have created a high-level jutsu like that.

"A time traveling jutsu... But that's impossible, there is no way that you can travel into the past," I replied with a skeptical expression.

"Believe me, it's true. I want you to travel into the past," he answered with a pained face.

I was shocked at what he said, and replied hopelessly, "Why me? Why don't you go, you'll definitely change the past. I would just make a disaster of it..."

"Does it look like I'm in any condition to travel back, Sakura-chan? My time is almost up. We have to make it fast," he said sadly.

"But, I don't want to leave you!" I cried out, tears streaming down my face.

"I'll always be with you in your heart," he replied with a cheesy tone and a light grin on his face. A moment later, he turned serious and said gravely, "If you don't, a lot of people will die."

I nodded my head. Naruto started to chant words and began moving his hand. Somehow, I could feel the last of his chakra seeping out of him, and into me. I looked at him before I was suddenly enveloped in a white light. Before I was swallowed up completely, I was able to whisper: "Goodbye, Naruto."

My body felt numb and cold, my head hurt, and it felt like I had been cut into a million tiny pieces and then slowly reattached. I opened my eyes and tried to see where I was. The light pierced my eyes and I winced, blinking slowly to try to adjust to the light. After a couple of minutes, I could finally look around.

Looking around, I figured out that I was in the hospital. Wait... the hospital? How the hell did I get into the hospital?... We were in the middle of a war.

"So, you're finally awake," a voice called out.

Looking to my right, I saw someone I didn't expect to see ever again, because he was dead.

"Hokage-sama!" I half-shouted out with a surprised, yet happy face. How was he still alive? Orochimaru killed him; he sacrificed himself to save the village. Briefly, I thought that this must be a part of Madara's genjutsu. Did this mean we lost the war?

"In the flesh," he chuckled.

I looked out of the window, and to my surprise, saw only three faces on the Hokage mountain. The fourth was nowhere to be seen.

"Now that you're awake, I'd like to ask you a few questions. What was a young girl like you doing in the middle of the night on one of the training grounds?" he asked.

His words made no sense to me. I wasn't on the training grounds, and I'm sixteen years old. I'm not that young!

Finally I looked down at myself, and realized what he meant. Not only was I in a genjutsu, but in my twelve year-old body.

"Is this some kind of sick genjutsu joke?! Because I'm not laughing..." I said, my teeth gritted in anger.

"This is no joke," he answered. Yeah right. Or does he really mean that? What happenend before I ended up here? Come on, think Sakura, think! A rush of pain shot into my head, and then came the warm feeling of memories.

/Flashback/

"I created a time traveling jutsu just before the village was destroyed. It lets someone travel back in time to change the past."

I looked at him in shock. There was no way he could have created such a jutsu. I mean, Naruto is smart and strong, but there was no way that he could have created a high-level jutsu like that.

"A time traveling jutsu... But that's impossible, there is no way that you can travel into the past," I replied with a skeptical expression.

"Believe me, it's true. I want you to travel into the past," he answered with a pained face.

I was shocked at what he said, and replied hopelessly, "Why me? Why don't you go, you'll definitely change the past. I would just make a disaster of it..."

"Does it look like I'm in any condition to travel back, Sakura-chan? My time is almost up. We have to make it fast," he said sadly.

"But, I don't want to leave you!" I cried out, tears streaming down my face.

"I'll always be with you in your heart," he replied with a cheesy tone and a light grin on his face. A moment later, he turned serious and said gravely, "If you don't, a lot of people will die."

I nodded my head. Naruto started to chant words and began moving his hand. Somehow, I could feel the last of his chakra seeping out of him, and into me. I looked at him before I was suddenly enveloped in a white light. Before I was swallowed up completely, I was able to whisper: "Goodbye, Naruto."

/End Of Flashback/

Now I remember. Naruto sent me to the past to change the future. I didn't know that it would work, but it clearly did. And now, I can change the future. I can prevent Sasuke from leaving, and prevent the Akatsuki from hunting the Jinchuuriki.

There's so much I could do. I could save thousands of lives. I could stop the Nine-tails from attacking, and save Naruto's parents! Okay Sakura, calm down. This isn't the time to freak out in anticipation.

"Sorry, I zoned out a bit. I would really like to explain what happened, Hokage-Sama," I replied with a smile.

"Very well, meet me at the Hokage's office. An ANBU will escort you. Also, there are some clothes for you in the drawer." With that, he turned around and left.

I looked in the drawer and found a pair of clothes just like the Hokage had said. After I put on all the clothes, I walked out of the hospital room and through the hallways. I checked myself out and walked into the streets of Konoha. Everyone was so different; it had been a long time since I had seen happiness and laughing.

I walked past the villagers, most of them were looking at me, whispering, probably about my pink hair. Not noticing someone ahead of me, I bumped into him.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm so sorry, I didn't see you," the person apologized hurriedly.

"No, it's alright," I said, looking up and staring into two beautiful, blue eyes.

I snapped out of my trance when he spoke, "Aaah, how rude of me. My name is Minato."

My eyes widened. This is the Fourth Hokage and Naruto's dad. I couldn't believe this was happening. I didn't expect to see him so fast after just arriving here, but it couldn't be helped. I would've bumped into him another time.

After overcoming my shock, I said, "It's nice to meet you, Minato, my name is Sakura."

"Sakura, that's a beautiful name, it suits your hair," he said, blushing.

I also blushed because of what he said. Nobody had ever said my name was beautiful until today.

"Thank you," I replied, still blushing. Suddenly, I remembered my appointment with the Hokage. "It was really nice meeting you Minato, but I have somewhere to be. I hope we see each other soon, please excuse me," I said, walking past him.

"I hope to see you too." he replied.

"Maybe, just maybe, we'll meet again," I whispered with a smirk, and continued my journey to the Hokage's office. I stood in front of the Hokage's office and knocked.

"Come in!"

"Here I go!" I whispered to myself to steel my nerves. It would be difficult to explain all that had happened to the Hokage.

Wow. It really feels like I wrote the first chapter ages ago. I really hope you liked it. I will update my other stories soon, I hope. I'd like to thank my beta westwindwaker. Please remember to R&R, I would really appreciate it.

Until Next Time,

Goddess Of Deaths


End file.
